Conventionally, the chip-type light emitting device, such as, a chip-type LED, representatively, is applied to be a backlight for the display panels or the liquid crystal display apparatus, or to be a light source of the lightening unit, etc. With such the light emitting devices, in recent years, the field of application thereof is also further expanded or widen, accompanying with an expansion or widening of the field of application where the flat panels are applied into. Accompanying with such the expansion or widening of the field of application, for such the chip-type light emitting devices, it is also requested to increase an amount of light emission with respect to a consumption of electric power therein; i.e., an improvement in the conversion efficiency into lights, as well as, an increase in the amount of light emission from the element itself. And, further, it is also strongly requested for the chip-type light emitting devices, having the structures being suitable for mass production, and therefore being producible with relatively cheap costs, in particular.
However, with the chip-type light emitting devices of the conventional art, in general, as shown in the following Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example, it is manufactured with using a wiring board, which is obtained through forming a through-hole or a hole having a tapered surface in a part of an insulated substrate, and further forming wiring patterns for electric connection on the surface thereof. Namely, one (1) piece of the light emitting diode or the like, for example, is mounted on a heat radiation plate made from a metal thin plate or film, which is attached on a bottom surface of the through-hole of the wiring substrate mentioned above, and thereafter, electrodes of the element are connected onto the above-mentioned wiring patterns through the wire bonding; thereby completing the chip-type light emitting device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3,137,823;
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-223752 (2000); and
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-31850 (2003).